


Patience

by F0reverBr0ken



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Crush, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0reverBr0ken/pseuds/F0reverBr0ken
Summary: Alexandria has a crush on her brother's best friend, who happens to be Noah Centineo.She's had enough one night and is determined to have him see her more than just his best friend's little sister.Will she succeed or will she always be the best friend's little sister?





	Patience

Noah. Noah Centineo. The internet's boyfriend. Or as I like to call him, my older brother's best friend who I'm not allowed date or find attractive at all.   
  
I never used to like Noah like that until about two months ago after a dream I had about him. No one knows and no can know cause my brother; Chris would kill me and Noah only looks at me like I'm his little sister. 

_I hate it._

I come home from school and find Noah and a few of their friends; Jack, Kyle, and Travis, in the living room playing Xbox.

I groan and throw my jacket on the hook and go upstairs to my room slamming the door.

_Of course he's here when I've been turned on all day from another stupid dream about him._

There's a knock on my door and I walk over to answer when I open the door I see Chris.

"What?" I say highly annoyed and frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go back downstairs and play your stupid Xbox and leave me alone!" I slam the door back in his face and lock it.

"Alexandria! Stop being a bitch!"

I go over to my closet and find some clothes to change into. I decide on an over sized black crop that says eat me, black booty shorts that shows the bottom of my cheeks, and some knee high socks.

_I don't care anymore. Noah will be mine tonight._

I head downstairs and head into the kitchen to grab something to drink, I'm bending over in the fridge when I hear someone come in so I start shaking my ass a little, I grab the water bottle and lean back out of the fridge. I close the fridge and see Jack, I lick my lips and smirk at him. "Hi Jack."

"H-hey Lex," he says and he looks me up and down.

I move over to the counter and hop up on it and take a sip of my water.

"Chris said I can grab something to drink."

"Go ahead. I won't bite, unless you want me to." I wink at him.

He gets all flustered and grabs a water from the fridge, he quickly leaves after that.

I laugh a little to myself and wait for my next victim. I grab some gummy worms from the cabinet next to me and start eating them.

Travis comes in a few minutes later and I start sucking on a worm and look at him. "Hi Travis."

"Hi Alex."

"What's up?" I twirl my tongue around the worm as I hold it above my lips. I let the worm slip in my mouth and I start sliding it in and out of my lips.

"Not not much. Y-you?"

"Oh you know chilling and eating gummy worms."

I see him move closer to me and I smirk. "Want one?"

He nods his head and I hold one above his head and drop it in his mouth. I bite my lip and wrap my legs around him pulling him closer to me. "Wanna have a taste of something sweeter?"

"Alex? What are you doing?"

"Getting to know my brother's friends."

"You know he's one room away, right?"

"I'm fully aware and I don't care. I can keep my mouth shut, can you?"

He looks at me then looks at the doorway, "I can't Alex. He'll kill me if he catches me."

I unwrap my legs from him, "if you wanna later, you know where to find me."

"I can't. I better go."

"Don't forget your water."

He quickly grabs it and leaves the kitchen. I laugh when he leaves.

_Two down. One to go and then set the bait._

I hop down from the counter and head into the living room to grab my laptop.

I walk in and smirk at Travis and Jack.

"Al, would you move! You're gonna make me lose," Chris yells as I walk in front of the tv.

I see my laptop next to Kyle and smirk to myself. I sit down next to Kyle and grab my laptop.

"Hi Kyle," I say and place my hand on his thigh and rub it up and down.

"Hi Lex."

I keep rubbing hand high and higher on his thigh to see how far he will let this go while Chris is five feet away.

"How are you?" I lean over and whisper in his ear.

"I'm g-good. You?"

"Wet." I rub my hand closer to his crotch and he grabs my wrist.

"Chris is right there."

"And?" I look at him and lick my lips.

"Not here."

"But I want it." I pout at him.

He moves my hand back to my thigh and shakes his head. "No."

"Your lose cause," I lean over and whisper, "I have no gag reflex." I lean back and get off the couch, look at Noah then head up to my room.

I go in my room and wait to see if the bait was taken. I open my laptop and start looking for something to watch. I select American Horror Story and lay on my stomach and start watching it. 

There's a soft knock on my door and I smirk then look at the door then groan. "What do you want, Chris?"

"We were going to order food, did you want anything?"

"What's everyone want?" I ask.

"Pizza."

"Get the the regular."

"Okay. Money?"

"Dresser."

Chris grabs the $10 bill on the top of my dresser and leaves.   
  
I turn my attention back to the screen,  _I turn over and lay on my back and start watching the show upside down outta boredom when I hear a laugh from my door. I turn my head and see Noah._

_"Having fun?"_

_"Tons." I sit up and sit on the edge of my bed. "Is there something else you needed Noah?" I stand up and walk over to the door._

_"Actually there is."_

_He walks in my room and closes the door behind him, he grabs me by my waist and presses me against the door. He pulls my hands above my head and holds them in one of his hands. "Is there a reason why I wasn't sexually assaulted?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Oh really? Both Travis and Jack looked like Chris was going to kill them when they came back from the kitchen where you were and don't think I didn't see what you were doing to Kyle." He rubs his free hand up my thigh, getting closer and closer to my core._

_"I I was just having a little fun."_

_I feel his fingers rub over my core and I moan softly. "Is that what you want, baby?"_

_I nod and moan softly. "Please."_

_He removes his hand and I groan. He smirks and pulls down my shorts and moves his fingers along my core again. "Tell me what you want."_

_"I want you Noah. I want you inside me."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Make me scream your name."_

"Alex. Lex. Lexi. Alexandria!"

"What?"

"The pizza is here," Noah says.

"Pizza?" I open my eyes, I see Noah standing right outside my door.

_What?_

I look down and see my hand inside my shorts that are pulled down slightly and you can my blue cheekies, with my fingers teasing my core thinking about the guy standing in my doorway who just caught me.

"I um will be right there."

"Take your time," he says and winks. He turns and walks away.

_Fuck my life._

I slowly remove my hand from my shorts, pulling them up and head into my bathroom. I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror.

_Noah. Noah Centineo just caught me with my hand down my shorts pleasuring myself thinking of him doing it._

I just scream and then calmly walk downstairs.

"Hey everything okay? I heard you scream," Chris says and looks at me as he walks out of the kitchen with his plate.

"Yup. I saw a spider and it scared me."

"Okay..." Chris says and continues walking into the living room.

I continue into the kitchen when I see Noah. I bite my lip and continue to go in.

"Hey Lexi," Noah says and smirks.

"Hey Noah," I say calmly when all I am is the exact opposite of calm.

I walk past him and grab a plate from the cabinet and walk over to my pizza, I grab a couple slices and go over to the fridge.

I bend down to get a pop when I feel a presence behind me. I turn my head a little and see Noah.

"Can you grab me that blue Gatorade?"

I look back in the fridge and look at the Gatorade that's  _all_  the way in the back of the fridge. I lean in the fridge a little more and grab it when I feel Noah press up against my ass with his crotch. I grip the Gatorade hard and try to keep all my noises inside. I slowly lean up and he grinds against me a little and I bite my lip hard.

"Hey Cent, grab me a water," Kyle yells from the other room.

"Sure," he yells back. "Hey Lexi, can I get a water too?"

"Sure," I say and grab a water and lean back up.

He moves away from me and I turn around, he's standing directly in front of me with a smirk on his lips.

"Your water and Gatorade, Sir." I say and look up at him through my lashes.

"Thanks Lexi." He takes them and his plate and heads into the living room.

"Al, are you coming?" I hear Chris yell.

"Yeah."

_Oh god I wish I was, fuck._

I grab my pop and plate heading into the living room. I sit down on the couch Noah is sitting on. He takes a bite of his pizza and smirks at me.

"What are we watching?" I ask pulling my eyes away from Noah.

"Bumblebee," Chris says and presses play on the remote.

We all start watching the movie and eating our pizza.

Half way through the movie, I get a little cold so I grab the blanket behind Noah and I. I cover my legs up and continue to watch the movie.

The movie ends and I stretch, I uncover and get up, "anyone need anything from the kitchen?"

"Can you take my plate while I look for something else to watch?" Chris says and I roll my eyes.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone holds out their plates and I groan. I take everyone's plate into the kitchen and load the dishwasher. I put the pizzas away in the fridge and grab a water, I head back into the living room. 

"Where'd Jack go?" I ask when I sit back down

"He had to go home, he has to babysit his brother," Chris says.

"He didn't say bye, rude. What are we watching now?"

"You're not going to like it." Chris says.

I groan, "What?"

"Saw." Chris says.

"Why? Out of all the movies in the world you choose the ones I can't stand." I groan loudly.

"It's only the last three if that helps any," Chris says and laughs.

"It only the last three," I mock back. "Fuck you Christopher."

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"Just press play." I grab the blanket and cover up, I hold some of it up so I can cover my face through the bad parts.

I'm hiding for more than half the movie and all the guys are so into the movie. We're just about to start the next movie when Kyle and Travis decide to go home. Chris presses play once they leave and I groan.

Around ten minutes into Saw 7, Noah leans over as I'm hiding my face, "if you don't stop groaning, I'm going give you a reason to."

My eyes go wide and I bite my lip, he leans back and goes back to watching the movie like nothing was said.

Thirty minutes later, Chris gets up and heads into the kitchen is when I see Noah's hand slide under my blanket. I try to focus on the movie. I feel his hand on my thigh and I try not to show any indication of me feeling it. I keep watching the movie. He starts rubbing my thigh as he watches the movie.

I quickly move so I'm sitting cross legged on the couch, I see Chris come back in with a slice of pizza and I bite my lip. I feel Noah's hand sliding closer and closer to my core.

Something gross happens in the movie so I hid my face, Noah slides his hand over and cups my core in his hand. I try not to move or make any noise, I peak out from the blanket and watch more of the movie.

I feel Noah rub his thumb over my shorts and I bite my lip. He starts rubbing it in circles and I shift slightly. He removes his thumb and I look at him. He slides my shorts to the side and I turn back to the movie. He slides his thumb over my cheekies and I groan a little and pretend to be scared and hide my face.

I peak back out as Noah slides my cheekies to the side.  He leans towards me and whispers, "how bad do you want them?"

I reach my hand down, grabbing his hand and slide it over my core a few times and groan.

He leans back and he slides two fingers over my folds, and I gulp. He teases my core and I hid my face again. I peak out and he slides his index finger inside and I quickly grab his hand. He looks over at me and I slowly let his hand go and relax.

He starts slowly sliding it in and out, my breathing starts to get heavy and he looks at me, he leans over and whisper, "so wet for me." He slides his finger out and slides his index and middle finger inside me and I bite my lip hard.

He leans back and watches the movie as he keeps fingering me. He adds his thumb rubbing over my clit and I groan and hid my face at the perfect time. I can feel myself getting closer and closer, I grab his arm trying to signal that I'm close and I see him smirk.

He pulls his thumb away and then slides his fingers out just as I'm about to cum. I grip his arm and try to bring his fingers back to my core to finish and he laughs a little.

He pulls his hand out of the blanket, starts sucking in his fingers and I whine slightly and look at him. I slide my hand down to my core and tease myself a little, he notices and shakes his head in disapproval and I pout. I pull my hand away and watch the movie. He stop sucking on his fingers and softly moans.

_He is going to be the reason I die tonight from sexual frustration_

Chris stretches when the movie credits end and look at Noah, "can we finish tomorrow? I'm about to pass out."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"You staying?"

Noah pulls out his phone and looks at the time: 3:15 am. "Yeah, I'll take the couch."

"Night guys."

"Night Chris," we both say.

Chris takes his plate in the kitchen and heads downstairs to his room.

I look at Noah and he shakes his head. I head Chris' door close and Noah smirks.

_And this is where I die._

"Maybe we should watch the last one to see how wet I can make you," Noah leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Will you let me cum?"

"Maybe...maybe not."

I groan.

"What did I say about groaning?"

I groan again.

"You think you can just tease my friends and not be teased yourself?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't. And dressing like that in front of me."

"Dressed like what?" I pull the blanket off of me and fix my shorts, standing up in front of him. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You're still in it."

_Oh fuck._

"Do something about it then."

He grabs my hand and pulls me back to the couch. I straddle his lap and look up at him through my lashes. "What were you thinking about earlier?" Noah asks and rubs my hand over my ass.

"Y-you."

"What was I doing?"

"Teasing me against my door."

"Is that what you want?"

"And for you to make me scream your name."

"Fuck."

I start sliding back and forth on his lap causing him to groan. "I'm still so wet for you, Noah. I always get so wet when I think of you."

"Mmm baby. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Mmm Noah."

"Lexi." He moves his hands to my crop top and pulls it off. He places his hands on my bra and massages my breasts. "God you always make me so hard."

"Always? Has Noah been thinking about me when he's alone?"

"Only mmm you."

"Your best friend's little sister, naughty boy."

He smirks and pulls me down, to kiss me and I pull back and shake my head. He groans at me.

"I wanna taste you so bad, Lexi."

"You already got a taste," I grind down hard.

"I need another. You're so intoxicating."

"Patience."   
  
He groans and bucks up when I grind down, I groan loudly. "Fuck me."

"Mmm my pleasure." He picks me up off his lap and lays me down on the couch. He moves on the couch and slips off my shorts.

"Noah."

"What?"

"Not here. Please. My bed. Make my fantasies come true."

"Can't deny a girl her wish, now can I?"

I shake my head no.

He moves away from me and gets off the couch, he holds out his hand and I take it. He helps me off the couch and I walk towards the stairs, he walks behind me.

I get to the stairs and I look back at him, to him licking his lips and checking my ass out. I start waking up the stairs and he presses against me. We walk up the stairs together and once we get to the top, he presses me against the wall.

"Noah," I whisper and he rubs his hands over my thighs.

"So sexy." He kisses my neck and I moan softly. He rubs his hand over my core causing me to moan loudly. "Shh baby don't wanna wake up Chris."

"Fuck Chris."

"Mmm I'd rather fuck you."

I moan when he removes his hand from my core and pulls me into my room. He softly closes the door and locks it. "I'm glad you forgot to do that earlier," he smirks.

I walk over to the bed, moving my computer to the floor and laying down on the bed. I run my hands over my body and over my core. "Noah," I moan as I tease myself with my fingers.

He watches me from the door and pulls off his shirt and takes off his sweats. He starts to palm himself over his boxer briefs.

I motion for him to come here with my finger and he smirks. He walks over and gets on the bed and lays between my legs. "Can I taste you?"

I nod.

He starts kissing down my neck and I moan softly when I realize he didn't mean my lips. He kisses each of my breasts through my bra and down my stomach. "Noah," I moan as he gets closer.

He continues to kiss my stomach, he kisses my right hip and I run my fingers through his brown curly hair. He bites my hip and I moan. He kisses the bite and start sucking on the spot.

He rubs his middle finger over my core.

"Noah. Please."

He bites my hip again, "patience."

I groan and he slides his middle and index over my core. He kisses up my lower stomach and kisses my left hip before biting it and sucking on the spot. "So wet."

"Please."

He hooks his fingers in the waist band of my cheekies and slowly pulls them down. He moves between my legs and moves my legs so they're over his shoulders.

I reach down and run my fingers through his hair. He looks up at me and smirks.

He slides a finger inside me. "So wet baby girl." He starts sliding it in and out a few times before adding his middle finger.

"Noah," I moan softly.

He licks his lips and moves closer, he licks my clit and I about cum just from that one lick.

"Fuck."

He does it again and I moan louder. He removes his fingers and I moan. "Shh baby girl." He licks his fingers as he makes eye contact with me. He leans down and presses his mouth into my core and starts licking and sucking on my clit and core.

I grip his hair hard and pull on it. "Fuck Noah!" He groans when I pull his hair. "N Noah I'm gonna fuck if you mmmfuck don't mmm stop."

He groans again and pulls away. "Cum for me."

I moan before he starts sucking and licking again. I can feel myself getting closer and closer. I grip his hair hard and start squirming. He holds me down and keeping sucking.

"Noah! Fuck fuck fuck!"

He groans but holds his ground.

"Noah!" I pull his hair harder and start cumming. He keeps licking and sucking even harder. I start squirming more. "Fuck!" I start panting fast, once my orgasm has subsided he pulls away with one long lick.

"Fuck!" He says and licks his lips and kisses up my body. He moves so his clothed cock is rubbing against my over stimulated core.

"Noah."

He smirks and licks his lips. He leans down and start kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He starts grinding against me and I moan in the kiss. He pulls away slightly to kiss down my neck.

"I want him. Noah please."

"Patience."

"Mmm no mmm hickeys. Chris kill."

He nods and stops sucking on my neck. He kisses my lips and grind against me one more time. He moves to get off the bed.

"Top drawer."

He smirks and moves back between my legs. I lean up slightly and I unhook my bra and slip it off, he leans over to the nightstand and grabs a condom. "Someone was ready."

"A girl can dream."

"Baby I'm about to make it a reality."

He slide off his boxer briefs and I see him for the first time and I moan.

"Someone likes what they see?" He asks as he strokes himself before sliding on the condom.

"Yes Noah. Please."

He repositions himself between my legs. He rubs his cock over my folds and I moan.

"Please. No mmm more teasing. I need him."

"Oh my god you are so sexy," he says and slowly starts sliding inside.

I moan loudly and grip the sheets. "Fuck Noah."

"Mmm Lexi." He slides all the way inside and gives me time to adjust. He leans down and kisses my lips till I bite his lip. He groans and slowly starts working up a rhythm.

I grip his bicep and moan loudly.

"So wet."

"Noah, harder."

He moans and starts going harder. I gasp loudly and wrap my legs around him causing him to angle just right and I roll my eyes back.

"There!"

He moans loudly and start hitting my g spot over and over.

"No-Noah!"

"Lexi!"

He keeping hitting my spot.

"Cl Close Noah please."

"What do you mmm want Lexi?"

"Make me scream."

"Fuck." He leans down and angles his hips and starts going harder and faster.

"Yes yes yes. Noah."

"Mmm baby."

He leans down more and starts kissing my neck. "Close baby."

I move my hands to around his neck and moan loudly.

"Uh you gonna cum for me?" He goes harder if possible.

"Noah! Yes yes yes."

"Lexi." He bites my neck hard as I start cumming hard.

"Noah!" I scream and pull at his hair.

"Fuck Lexi." He groans loudly when my walls clench around him. He keeps sliding hard and fast into my over stimulated core.

"Gonna make me cum again."

He groans loudly and links one of our hands together. "You Mmm feel so fucking good."

"Make me cum Noah, make me cum."

I bites my neck again and slams into me hard and I lose it again. He slides out and slams into me harder.

"Noah!" I start cumming harder than last time. My walls clench hard around him and he slams in one more time.

Lexi!" He yells and stills.

I can feel him cumming in the condom. I move my legs and press him into me more causing us both to moan.

"Fuck," he pants out.

"Fuck is right."

I slowly unwrap my legs from him and he pulls out. He pulls off the condom, ties it and tosses in the trash next to my bed.

He lays down next to me and pulls my against his naked body, pulling the covers over us and snuggles into my neck.

"Noah?"

"Hmm."

"How long?"

"Two weeks after I met you. You?"

"Two months. And Chris is going to kill us."

"Worth it. So worth it," he whispers the last one and kisses my neck softly and pulls me closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it... please leave some comments and/or kudos.


End file.
